The Hunting Party Tour
}} The The Hunting Party Tour was a concert tour by American rock band Linkin Park.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR – NORTH AMERICA 2015 Linkin Park Mon, Nov 3, 2014Linkin Park Announce The Hunting Party Tour with Rise Against and Of Mice & Men Revolver November 03, 2014 It was launched in support of Linkin Park's sixth studio album The Hunting Party (2014). The tour was partially announced in May 2014 through a teaser released after the release of trailer of a co-headlined tour Carnivores Tour by Linkin Park and Thirty Seconds to Mars. Later tour was officially announced on November 23 with a whole trailer in promotion. Its first leg under the name European Tour began on May 5, 2014 in Lisboa, Portugal and ended on June 14 in Castle Donington, England, where they played Hybrid Theory as a whole album. The tour features special guests Of Mice & Men and Rise Against. During a show at Indianapolis, Chester Bennington got hurt at his leg, which leaded to the cancellation of tour.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR - CANCELLED Linkin Park Tue, Jan 20, 2015Linkin Park Cancel 'Hunting Party' Tour Following Injury Rolling Stone January 21, 2015Linkin park cancel remaining Hunting Party tour dates Kerrang!Linkin Park cancels tour Dunk in Donut Background Rumours of a tour from Linkin Park first circulated after the release of trailer of Carnivorous Tour. The tour's first leg was in Europe where the band played 9 shows. The leg had a duration of 16 days. The tour began with "Rock In Rio" show at Lisboa. And later the tour took a break after the Download Festival where the band played Hybrid Theory as a whole album together for the first time. The first leg included shows like "Rock in Rio", "Rock am Ring" , "Rock im Park", "Alfa Romeo City Sound", "Greenfield" and "Download Festival". The second leg of the tour started after the end of "Carnivores Tour", and was titled as "The Hunting Party European Tour". The duration of the second leg was 22 days which included 16 shows. Of Mice & Men were included as Special guest from this leg and also toured with Linkin Park to North America. The leg was the return of band from North America back to Europe. It started on November 3, at Zürich in Switzerland. The same date was also the official declaration of "The Hunting Party Tour". The show at O2 World in Berlin became the first live concert in the world to be broadcast at Astra 19.2 degrees East in Ultra HD (3840 x 2160 pixel) in HEVC standard, at 50 fps and a colour depth of 10 bit. The broadcast was confirmed on November 13th by Warner Music Germany and SES. The band released a pop up store in Berlin during the tour, and it was sponsered by "Samsung". The third leg of the tour was officially announced on November 3, 2014, after the completion of Carnivores Tour. The trailer revealed that the tour would feature guest artists like Of Mice & Men and Rise Against. The second leg was supposed to have 19 shows but only 3 shows took place, after the cancellation of the rest shows, due to the leg injury of Chester Bennington. Development Sales for general tickets began on November 7, 2014. Linkin Park offered pre-sale tickets for the fan club members.THE HUNTING PARTY TOUR - TICKETS ON SALE NOW Linkin Park Fri, Nov 7, 2014 The set list mixed The Hunting Party with the rest of the band's catalog. A minute-long trailer for the tour premiered in November 2014, featuring a British narrator and assorted live scenes, paired with some of the bands' songs, including "Bleed It Out", "In The End", "Guilty All the Same", "Final Masquerade", "What I've Done" and "Rebellion" by Linkin Park and "I Don't Want to Be Here Anymore", "Tragedy + Time" by Rise Against.The Hunting Party Tour with Special Guests: Rise Against and Of Mice & Men | Linkin Park YouTube November 3, 2014. The promotional poster for the tour featured the hashtag as "#THEHUNTINGPARTYTOUR". The show at O2 World in Berlin became the first live concert in the world to be broadcast at Astra 19.2 degrees East in Ultra HD (3840 x 2160 pixel) in HEVC standard, at 50 fps and a colour depth of 10 bit. The broadcast was confirmed on November 13th by Warner Music Germany and SES. The band released a pop up store in Berlin during the tour, and it was sponsered by "Samsung". The volunteering during the tour was done by "Music for Relief"Linkin Park The Hunting Party Tour: Volunteer Opportunities Music for Relief Set list This set list is representative of the show in Orlando at Amway Center. It does not represent all dates throughout the tour. # "Guilty All the Same" # "Given Up" # "With You" # "One Step Closer" # "Blackout" # "Papercut" # "Rebellion" # "Runaway" # "Wastelands" # "Castle of Glass" # "Leave Out All the Rest" / "Shadow of the Day" / "Iridescent" # "Robot Boy" # "Numb" # "Waiting for the End" # "Final Masquerade" # "Wretches and Kings" / "Remember the Name" # "Lying From You" # "Somewhere I Belong" # "In the End" # "Faint" Tour dates References External links * Category:Linkin Park concert tours Category:2014 concert tours Category:2015 concert tours